


[Fanmix] You woke a fire inside of me / fanned the flame and made it breathe

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Youtube Playlist, being neroon is suffering, internalized alienfuckerphobia, some of these songs also apply to delenn/neroon if ur into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Some hip tunes for everyone’s favorite emotionally repressed warrior caste bastard and his himbo bf.





	[Fanmix] You woke a fire inside of me / fanned the flame and made it breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).

> This a playlist mainly focusing on Neroon, but including how Marcus influenced him. So it’s got some of that gay shit, basically. Title is from Kalandra’s “Brave New World” which is also on the list below and probably one of my faves for this <3

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p1NbtAVs0XgYHE_HKFGNCpR)

**_Casualty _by Hidden Citizens **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-casualty-lyrics)

Call me a casualty

The cost of catastrophe

**_Colors _by Halsey (Stripped) **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Halsey-colors-stripped-lyrics)

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now i'm tearing through the pages and the ink

**_Easier_ by Mansionair (ft. SHAED) **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Mansionair-easier-annotated)

Face up, untouched

Gazing at the ceiling

Game's up, never bring you down

Face up, I'll lose

Craving for some feeling

Game's up, we're nowhere to be found

I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I'm stuck here in my skin

** _Can’t Get You Out of My Head _by J2 **| [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/J2-feat-Sara-Phillips/Can-t-Get-You-out-of-My-Head-Epic-Stripped-Version)

I just can't get you outta my head 

Boy, it's more than I dare to think about

**_Here With Me_ by Susie Suh x Robot Koch** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Susie-suh-here-with-me-lyrics)

Caught in the riptide

I was searching for the truth

There was a reason

I collided into you

**_If I Had a Heart _by Fever Ray** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Fever-ray-if-i-had-a-heart-lyrics)

If I had a heart I could love you

If I had a voice I would sing

After the night when I wake up

I'll see what tomorrow brings

**_Brave New World_ by Kalandra** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Kalandra-brave-new-world-lyrics)

Every wish, every dream was granted

Never knowing what they demanded

You see the wall how it's getting higher

You want to fight but you're all divided

It’s not a world everyone can thrive in

**_Here We Stand _by Hidden Citizens **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-here-we-stand-lyrics)

Genesis is the answer

A never ending battle

Are we holding 

The promise yet to come

I am ready

Let me be a soldier

Marching toward

A new millennium

**_Ready to Die_ by TheUnder (Trailer Mix)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Theunder-ready-to-die-lyrics)

I'm all alone

My pulse is high

I'm not afraid to feel the fire in my eyes

The time is now

To come alive

I'll never lose or bruise or break

Was born to fight

I'm ready to die

**Author's Note:**

> I think the most ironic thing here is If I Had a Heart because Neroon has the voiciest voice to ever voice jldjflf;klsjf but I’d like to point out that that song is written from the perspective of death which adds some neat layers to it and also... it slaps. Anyway, hope u enjoyed this musical recap of Neroon’s suffering!


End file.
